The present invention generally relates to methods for custom fitting a golfer with golfing equipment suited to that golfer""s individual swing characteristics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simplified method of matching a golfer with a particular driver and golf ball designed to achieve maximum driving distance.
Methods of custom fitting a golfer to the most suitable golf ball, taking into account different swing characteristics, are well known within the golf industry. For example, the testing laboratory at the Acushnet Golf Center in New Bedford, Massachusetts has been measuring and analyzing the swing characteristics and ball launch conditions of thousands of golfers since the early seventies, as described in a special editorial report in the October 1980 issue of Golf Digest. As a result of this testing, Acushnet has developed an accurate method of matching a golfer with particularized golfing equipment. This method utilizes sophisticated equipment that, while the golfer hits a variety of drivers (or number 1 clubs) having variations in head and shaft characteristics and golf balls of different construction and performance characteristics, measure the ball""s launch conditions. Cameras monitor the golfer""s launch conditions by tracking the movement of a cluster of light emitting diodes attached to specific locations on the golf ball. Each camera has strobe lights that emit light immediately after the golf ball is struck. The light reflects off the diodes and is captured by the camera and sent to a computer for processing. This data is then recorded and analyzed using complex mathematical models which are able to calculate, among other things, the distance that a golf ball travels when struck off the tee by the golfer. From this information, the most appropriate golf club or golf ball is then selected for that specific golfer. Although this methodology very accurately matches a golfer to a golf club and a golf ball, it requires the use of electronic measuring equipment not always readily available. Consequently, the custom club fitting industry has, in recent years, attempted to meet the need for simpler custom golf club fitting methods.
For example, Spalding has developed the Ball/Club System C and System T which matches Top-Flite golf balls with Callaway""s Great Big Bertha and Taylor Made""s TI Bubble 2 drivers. These balls were allegedly designed by matching the golf ball to the launch angle, speed and spin for use with the specific drivers. However, the Spalding system fails to consider key variables such as the golfer""s swing speed, club loft angles and shaft flex. Therefore, under this system a pro golfer and a beginner using any Callaway club is directed to the same ball. Similarly, Dunlop/Maxfli has proposed a method which matches a players swing speed to a particular ball compression. However, this method fails again to consider the design of the clubhead and the club shaft. Consequently, neither of these methods adequately meets the demand for a simple, yet accurate, club fitting method.
The present invention achieves both simplicity and accuracy in its disclosed method. Unlike more complex methods, the present invention utilizes only a few key variables out of the many available to match a player to a particular club and a particular ball in a manner that maximizes driving distance.
The key variables, according to the present invention, include the golfer""s swing characteristics, the golf club""s inertial properties, shaft characteristics and average club face thickness, and the ball""s physical properties. According to the present invention, a golf club and a golf ball are selected from a plurality of golf clubs and golf balls by measuring the preferred golfer""s swing characteristic and matching that characteristic to key club characteristics and ball characteristics based upon a predetermined relationship as set forth below.
A golfer""s swing characteristics can be identified by a number of variables, such as clubhead speed and angle of attack, the direction of the golfer""s swing (e.g., inside-out or outside-in), and the acceleration of the clubhead prior to impact. Most preferably, the golfer""s swing characteristics are defined simply by the golfer""s clubhead speed at impact. Currently, there are many simple, commercially available products that measure a golfer""s clubhead speed. Such products range from simple devices that are clipped onto the club shaft and measure clubhead speed using light gates to more complex stand-alone devices that utilize radar. Although the simpler devices do not have a high degree of accuracy, they are accurate enough to classify a golfer within preferred ranges (i.e., high, medium, and low) set forth in the present invention.
The inertial properties and shaft characteristics of a golf club can be characterized by clubhead weight, loft angle, roll, bulge, and center of gravity position, as well as the overall flex, flex point, vibrational frequency, and torsional rigidity of the club shaft. However, in the most preferred embodiment of the invention, the club characteristics are the golf club loft and overall shaft flex for simple club fitting for optimum driving performance.
The physical properties of a golf ball can be characterized by type (i.e. solid or wound construction), size, weight, initial velocity or COR, spin, compression, hardness and moment of inertia. In the most preferred embodiment of the present invention, the two preferred ball characteristics are weight and spin in matching a ball to a particular player.
In all, dozens of variables can be considered when trying to match a golfer to a particular golf club and golf ball to achieve ultimate driving performance. However, the present invention utilizes only a few key variables to create a significantly simplified method that mimics the accuracy of the more complex Acushnet club fitting method described above. Thus, a golfer can be fitted to a club and ball combination from a plurality of clubs and balls so that the golfer""s driving performance is optimized. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the club and ball characteristics are a direct linear relationship to the players swing speed for simple fitting. The use of color coded clubs and balls can be used to simply implement the fitting according to the present invention.
The following definitions apply to the preferred characteristics that are used to select the club and ball for a particular golfer according to the method of the present invention:
a) player characteristics:
high clubhead speedxe2x80x94greater that about 80 miles per hour
medium clubhead speedxe2x80x94greater that about 60 to about 80 miles per hour
low clubhead speedxe2x80x94less than about 60 miles per hour
b) club characteristics:
club loftxe2x80x94angle between the vertical plane and the face of the club when the shaft is in the vertical plane
A shaft flexxe2x80x94Senior flex as determined by weight and shaft deflection
R shaft flexxe2x80x94Regular flex as determined by weight and shaft deflection
S shaft flexxe2x80x94Stiff flex as determined by weight and shaft deflection
XS shaft flexxe2x80x94Extra Stiff flex as determined by weight and shaft deflection
c) ball characteristics:
normal ball weightxe2x80x941.58 to 1.62 oz.
light ball weightxe2x80x941.54 to 1.58 oz.
high ball spinxe2x80x94greater than about 3500 revolutions per minute when hit by a True Temper machine under USGA standards
medium ball spinxe2x80x94greater than about 3200-3500 revolutions per minute when hit by a True Temper machine under USGA standards
low ball spinxe2x80x94less than about 3200 revolutions per minute when hit by
a True Temper machine under USGA standards